explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Home
In the Xenophobic Humans '' |image= |series= |production=40358-079 (403) |producer(s)= |story= |script=Michael Sussman |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0572216 |guests=Joanna Cassidy as T'Les, Michael Reilly Burke as Koss, Ada Maris as Captain Erika Hernandez, Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval, Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Forrest, Jim Fitzpatrick as Commander Williams and Jack Donner as Vulcan Priest |previous_production=Storm Front Part 2 |next_production=Borderland |episode=ENT S04E03 |airdate=22 October 2004 |previous_release=Storm Front Part 2 |next_release=Borderland |story_date(s)=Unknown (2154) |previous_story=Storm Front Part 2 |next_story=Borderland }} =Summary= Captain Archer and the crew are welcomed back to Earth following the successful Xindi mission. As Enterprise undergoes repairs and refitting, Archer is reunited with a former girlfriend, Captain Erika Hernandez, who has been appointed to Starfleet's second Warp 5 starship, Columbia (NX-02). Archer is debriefed by Admiral Maxwell Forrest and Ambassador Soval. After reacting in anger when Soval asks pointed questions about the Seleya incident, he is ordered by Forrest to take some relaxation leave. He chooses to go mountain climbing; to his initial annoyance, Hernandez invites herself along. That night, Archer dreams that he is attacked by Reptilians, and Hernandez tries to help him come to terms with his memories and new-found adulation. In return, Archer tries to caution her that space exploration is not as idealistic as she thinks it is. In spite of this, the two manage to rekindle their romance. Returning to Starfleet Command, Archer is able to keep his emotions in check, and ultimately receives an unexpected thanks from Soval. Elsewhere, Doctor Phlox learns that some humans still hold a grudge over the Xindi attack, xenophobically blaming all aliens, and Phlox's presence in a bar results in a brawl. Meanwhile, Sub-Commander T'Pol , who has been invited to accept a Starfleet commission, takes the opportunity to travel to Vulcan to visit her mother, T'Les. When Commander Tucker mentions that he does not have a home to go to, T'Pol invites him along. On Vulcan, after a tense homecoming, she learns that her mother has resigned from the Vulcan Science Academy as indirect punishment for T'Pol's actions at the P'Jem sanctuary. One logical way for T'Pol to restore her mother's position is to honor her engagement to Koss, a member of an influential family. Despite Tucker's feelings, who admits to T'Les' observation that he is in love with T'Pol, she consents to marry Koss. Just before the ceremony begins, however, T'Pol quickly kisses Tucker on the cheek. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # The Undesirable Element on Friday, October 22, 2004 - 7:12 pm: HOLY KRAP!! PHLOX HAS AN INFLATABLE HEAD! What more needs to be said???!! Wow! I laughed hard. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 30, 2004 - 1:32 am: So he has a foot-long tongue, and some parts of his body are inflatable? No WONDER he has three wives! # Reed tells Phlox that an Andorian was attacked on Earth. Now I know Enterprise is making progress with the Andorians, but I didn't think relations were so good that Andorians were visiting Earth. Obi-Juan on Thursday, October 28, 2004 - 7:49 pm: Americans can be found in every country on Earth, despite the government's diplomatic relations. Businessmen, scholars, religious emmisaries, tourists, you name it. There are dozens of reasons why Andorians might be on Earth. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 30, 2004 - 1:32 am: After the treaty Archer was responsible for between the Vulcans and the Andorians in Cease Fire, this wouldn’t surprise me. # The writers miss the most obvious reason for T'Pol's mother being asked to leave from the Science Academy: her Pa'Nar Syndrome. In Stigma it was established to be a disease that carried the eponymous stigma. Granted, the incident at P'Jem is always valid, but it seems like a missed opportunity. How so? It’s T’Pol that has Pa'Nar Syndrome, not T’Les. Why should she be forced to resign because of an issue with her daughter’s health? # Sparrow47 on Friday, October 22, 2004 - 7:36 pm: Could the reception have looked any more fake? Anonymous on Friday, October 22, 2004 - 11:35 pm: It looked so horribly fake I assumed it was one of the characters (most likely Archer) dreaming, then he'd wake up and the real reception or whatever would be something much smaller or less fun or something. It was really obvious the whole thing, including the audience, was CGI, and not even good CGI at that. More like bad CGI from a 7 year old video game. Must be the budget cuts... # Why wasn't there a MACO representative on the podium? LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 30, 2004 - 1:32 am: It was only for the senior staff. SeniramUK 16:29, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Wasn't the highest ranking MACO survivor not senior enough? # Wasn't Phlox nearly assimilated in Regeneration? Why didn't his self-defence mechanism kick in then? LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 30, 2004 - 1:32 am: Because the mechanism responds to external threats. Not internal microscopic ones. A tiger doesn’t start roaring at its circulatory system when it contracts a virus. # Trip and T'Pol have to get up at 0400 to prepare a meal? When the Vulcans have food synthesizers? '' Josh M on Thursday, October 28, 2004 - 2:43 pm:'' Just because they have synthesizers doesn't mean people are going to stop cooking food. Look at Sisko. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 30, 2004 - 1:32 am: T’Les’ synthesizer wasn’t working, remember? # Clint X on Friday, October 22, 2004 - 7:49 pm: Does the female captain cause any problems with TOS history? I guess no more than a starship called Enterprise. Never mind. Sparrow47 on Friday, October 22, 2004 - 9:07 pm: I don't think so; the only reason we have to suspect otherwise is Lester's comment in Turnabout Intruder and she was juuuuuuuuuuuust a bit crazy, so I think it can be easily resolved. # ScottN on Friday, October 22, 2004 - 11:41 pm: Another changed premise. In Amok Time (TOS), T'Pau expresses surprise at the presence of Kirk and McCoy, asking "Are our ceremonies for outworlders?" Here, nobody raises an eyebrow at Tucker's presence at the wedding. Of course, he did take the trouble to dress native.LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 30, 2004 - 1:32 am: That’s not a changed premise. T’Pau was simply not as open with aliens as T’Les or Koss. # Keith Alan Morgan on Saturday, October 23, 2004 - 12:21 am: Archer seems to think that humans going out & exploring led to the Xindi attack, but I thought the Xindi attack was caused by the Sphere Builders trying to eliminate a future enemy. The Undesirable Element on Saturday, October 23, 2004 - 10:43 am: Well, if the Enterprise had never gone out to explore the galaxy, the Federation probably never would have been formed. With no Federation, the Spherebuilders would not have perceived Earth as a threat. Granted, the expanding expanse would have destroyed Earth, but that's another issue. # Trip didn't seem to be too bothered by Vulcan's thinner atmosphere. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 30, 2004 - 1:32 am: He presumably took tri-ox off-screen. # Is this the first episode to establish Vulcan as being 16 light years from Earth? ScottN on Saturday, October 23, 2004 - 9:43 am: This lends credence to the (non-canon) Tech Manual stating that Vulcan orbits 40 Eridani. 40 Eridani is less than 16.5 ly from earth. ScottN on Saturday, October 23, 2004 - 9:44 am: Whoops, I meant "Epsilon Eridani", which is 10.5 ly from Earth. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 23, 2004 - 10:12 am: How does it lend credence if Trip said 16, and Epsilon Eridani is 10.5? ScottN on Saturday, October 23, 2004 - 12:02 pm: OK, 40 Eridani, then. I've heard both. Electron on Sunday, October 24, 2004 - 1:08 pm: Ok, then we have a result: Vulcan orbits indeed o² Eri (aka 40 Eridani). The distance is ok and it's a reddish small star. The other two components in this triple system are actually quite far way (400 au, 10*Pluto) from the main body and I think that's enough to guarantee a stable orbit for the planet in the ST universe. # roger on Monday, October 25, 2004 - 2:31 pm: Archer points to a star near Polaris, one they visited; was that the Paraagan colony planet from Shockwave? ScottN on Monday, October 25, 2004 - 3:47 pm: No, that was the planet from Strange New World. The one with the psychotropic pollen. # LUIGI NOVI on Friday, October 29, 2004 - 7:57 pm: We learn from Archer’s speech in the teaser that the number of crewmen killed during the year-long Xindi storyline was 27. But he said in the teaser of The Forgotten that 18 had died. Have nine people really died since then? When did all this happen? ScottN on Friday, October 29, 2004 - 8:33 pm: As I recall, there was a battle during Zero Hour. And that the Enterprise was in trouble until Shran showed up to bail them out. Perhaps the extra 9 died then? LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, October 30, 2004 - 1:32 am: Yeah, I guess. It’s just that they usually don’t kill that many crewman in a single episode, unless it’s a really huge battle like in Azati Prime. # Daniel Phillips (Danny21) on Sunday, October 20, 2013 - 5:07 am: Am I only one who sides with Archer when he blows up at Soval in the debriefing. He accuses him of murder, and Archer was right. Earth's greatest ally was useless. '''R W F Worsley (Notanit) on Saturday, September 15, 2018 - 3:29 pm: You're not alone, Daniel - Archer made a valid point! Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise